The Dark Tower Comics
The Dark Tower Comics are a series of graphic novels supervised by Robin Furth and scripted by Peter David. In 2006, Marvel Comics announced an adaptation for The Dark Tower Series was going to be released as a comic book series. On February 7, 2007 the first of these, The Gunslinger Born, was released. Each series has been released as a number of comics and then as a hardcover collection. Richard Isanove and (until recently) Jae Lee handled the art. The Journey Begins and The Little Sisters of Eluria have seen Lee replaced by Sean Phillips. Current Publications *''The Gunslinger Born'' is a seven-part comic book series centred around the tale recounted by Roland in Wizard and Glass when he meets Susan Delgado. *''The Long Road Home'' is a five-part comic book series following on from the events of The Gunslinger Born when Roland, Alain and Cuthbert are returning to Gilead. *''Treachery'' is a six-part comic book series recounting the three mens' return to Gilead and Roland's continuing obsession with Maerlyn's Grapefruit. *''The Sorcerer'' is a stand alone comic centred around Marten Broadcloak. It serves as a pre-lude to The Fall of Gilead ''and was included in that series' collected edition. *The Fall of Gilead'' is a six-part comic book series which shows the downfall of the city of Gilead, Roland's imprisonment through killing his mother, the loss of Maerlyn's Grapefruit and the receiving of the sandalwood guns from his father. *''The Battle of Jericho Hill'' is a five-part comic book series centred around the battle of Jericho Hill in which Cuthbert and Alain are killed. *''The Journey Begins'' is a five comic series which takes parts of the story from The Gunslinger but centres around the story of Susan who is kidnapped and taken to a Dogan. *''The Little Sisters of Eluria'' is a five-part comic book series and is basically another version of the original book, The Little Sisters of Eluria. *''The Battle of Tull'' is a five-part comic book series published starting in June and finishing in October, 2011. The collected harcover version was published in January, 2012. At this point, the comics have caught up to the novels' main narrative, as this story and the next few recount the events in The Gunslinger. *''The Way Station'' is a five-part comic book series published between February and June, 2012. *''The Man in Black'' is a five-part comic book series published between June and October, 2012. *''Sheemie's Tale'' Beginning in January of 2013 Sheemie's Tale consists of 2 monthly issues. Other Publications *''The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born Sketchbook'' *''Marvel Spotlight: The Dark Tower'' *''The Dark Tower: Gunslinger's Guidebook'' *''The Dark Tower: End-World Almanac'' *''The Dark Tower: Guide To Gilead'' Cancelled Publications *Sheemie's Tale was planned as a one shot comic centred around Sheemie although his actions in the comic are unknown. It was planned for publication on November 2010, then postponed to January 26, 2011. It was Published as a two issue limited series with publication dates of March and Apirl 2013. Category:Comics